Nuestra Maldición
by Gordafabi
Summary: "Los países no se enamoran de las personas. Esta es una regla obvia, una ley no escrita, todos los cuales realizan. Después de todo, ¿que es la vida de una persona en comparación con la vida del país? Así es, sólo un momento." Fanfic ruso traducido por mi. Sus autoras son: R Just R y Alexandra Angel.
1. Todos Nosotros No Duramos Para Siempre

Les tradujo este increible fanfic ruso. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Sus autoras son **R_Just_R** y **Alexandra Angel**. La sinopsis en la siguiente:

 _"Los países no se enamoran de las personas. Esta es una regla obvia, una ley no escrita, todos los cuales realizan. Después de todo, ¿que es la vida de una persona en comparación con la vida del país? Así es, sólo un momento."_

Si no comprenden porque la autora eligio a Francia, Prusia y Alemania como amigos de Rusia, es muy simple: Esos 3 paises comparten MUCHA historia con Rusia. Pueden buscar mas informacion en la Wikipedia en ingles o en ruso sobre las relaciones entre esos paises. Les aseguro que se sorprenderan.

 **Nota de la Autora Original:** _Todo comenzó cuando empecé a mirar "The Age of Adaline". Es un tema tan conmovedor y tan hetaliano, que decidí escribir sobre ello._

 **¿De qué habla la autora? De esta película:**

" **El secreto de Adaline** (originalmente The age of Adaline) es una película romántica y fantástica dirigida por Lee Toland Krieger y escrita por J. Mills Goodloe y Salvador Paskowitz. La película está protagonizada por Blake Lively, Michiel Huisman y Harrison Ford y fue estrenada el 24 de abril de 2015.

Adaline Bowman es una mujer nacida el 1° de enero de 1908 que, en un paseo con su madre, mientras admiran la vista del inconcluso pero en construccion puente Golden Gate, conoce a su primer esposo, un ingeniero, con quien tiene una hija llamada Fleeming. Posteriormente su esposo muere y Adaline tiene un accidente. En ese momento, un rayo cayo sobre el vehículo y causa un triple efecto: su corazón se reanima, su cuerpo sale del estado de hipoxia y ella se hace inmune al paso del tiempo."

Lo otro... se lo podran imaginar.

Ahora si. Disfruten la lectura ;)

 **Todos Nosotros No Duramos Para Siempre**

Ivan sacudió la cabeza con reproche, bebiendo cerveza. Es cierto, eso pasa por ir a bares baratos. Sí, y todo para rendir homenaje al propietario. Gilbert siempre sabía dónde reunir a los amigos después de la cumbre.

Y ahora, Rusia, Francia y Alemania se encontraban sentados en el pequeño bar, escuchando cuentos, "Del Amor".

Inicialmente, la conversación era todo lo contrario a la de ahora; los hombres se reían e interrumpían el uno al otro, pero de alguna manera extraña una conversación cualquiera fluía en una pista para temas más escrupulosos.

Con algunas partes incluso "Prohibidos".

–Enamorarse de una persona ¡Estúpido! –Gilbert resopló–Es como la caída al amor de un gato por un perro –.

–O de una rana a un gallo–sonrió Braginsky, esquivando un manotón amistoso.

Alemania bebía poco, tratando de no participar en altercados con los hombres achispados. Sin embargo, el alcohol podría ser muy malo para los países: Te enturbia la percepción de lo que te rodea y afecta a determinadas partes del organismo.

–Tontos, no entienden que le puede suceder a cualquier persona – Comento con resentimiento desestimado el francés, señalando al camarero para verter un poco de vino. Negaba ingerir Cerveza, en referencia a un sabor desagradable. Sin embargo, los amigos sabían que Francis simplemente para sentirse más holgado y con más confianza, mantenía sus dedos detrás del delgado vidrio transparente curvado.

–Kesese –Carcajeó Gilbert, derramando el contenido de la taza sobre el mostrador– No soy un tonto para caer por los mortales. Pueden no ser más que una moda pasajera. No está mal, sin duda, pero no memorable–Baylshmidt bebió un poco de cerveza, y luego con un accidente ponerlo sobre la mesa, apuntando a Bonnefoy–Aquí tienes ¿cuántos eran? –

El francés vaciló. La pregunta, por supuesto, era retórica. Todas sus pasiones mortales no se contaban como estrellas en el cielo o como los granos de arena en la tierra. Pero él continuó tenazmente a mantenerse firme, sintiéndose el más sabio en los asuntos del corazón. Y entonces valdría la pena estar de acuerdo con él.

–Te digo que no es sobre el romance de una noche, sino de amor ¿No te encanta el tiempo que no puedes distinguir?–.

Alemania se estremeció y hundió sus ojos en la copa, tratando de no llamar la atención sobre el hermano molesto. Francia, sin embargo, vio el gesto, pero no tocó al pobre hombre. Gilbert no dejo de sonreír, lo que demuestra en absoluto que no ha vacilado. Rusia se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de nuevo.

–Enamorarse de un país, es una cosa, pero de una persona, es otra cosa–.

–Para mí es lo mismo–.

–Igualmente peligroso–Por experiencia asintió Ivan, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza por una gran cantidad de tiempo.

–Sí, todo eso es peligroso para nosotros– Recogió su tema favorito "Pobre, desgraciado país que…" el francés, empujando con aire taciturno el vino sin terminar– Guerras, los fenómenos naturales, la política de nuestro estado… ¡Recuerden América, después de todo! –.

Los tres se torcieron. El colapso de los EEUU era un tema que no les gustaba tocar. Hace algunos años hubo una severa crisis económica, lo que perjudico especialmente a los Estados Unidos. El hombre cayo gravemente enfermo y se desvanecía ante nuestros ojos, pero nadie creía que iba a durar mucho tiempo. Todos incluso se regodearon un poco, por fin se encontraba ahí. Incluso Inglaterra se burló de su pupilo anterior, a pesar de que se sentía francamente como una mierda.

La economía del país había caído en la noche del 4 de julio. Es simbólico. En ese mismo momento en que su economía colapso, Alfred desapareció sin dejar rastro, como la Antigua Roma o su compañera Grecia.

Los países sintieron algo cercano a un nudo en la garganta. Su condición también era repugnante, pero aun así todos nos sentíamos un poco culpables por la muerte del hombre.

Arthur insistió en cuidar al muchacho en una tensa normalidad, siempre estuvo muy cerca de él, como Francia y Canadá, incluso a pesar del mal estado de salud del último (El hermano de América apenas podía estar de pie).

Ivan no vino a ver, y si pudo ir… no se lo permitirían, por lo que acabo una botella para beber otra. Él no sabía porque le duele tanto su estúpida falta, ese niño irritante. Tal vez… porque en un momento fueron amigos. Tal vez porque sabía. Ahora él está consciente de algo que nunca debió perder de vista.

Pero los años pasaron, todo volvió a la normalidad, la crisis ha llegado a la nada y la economía entró en un poco inusual, pero estable canal. Y sólo un recordatorio de la tragedia que pasó: El espacio vacío del representante de los Estados Unidos.

La primera vez que había esperado al país, Alfred apareció otra vez, pero en mal estado y su gobierno optó por dejar la personalización. Ahora las negociaciones serian con el presidente. Y poco a poco se acostumbró, pero el incidente en sí mostró la frágil naturaleza muerta del país. Después de todo, Estados Unidos no era un hombre débil. Era una superpotencia, sobrevivió a la Gran Depresión, a la Guerra Civil, a una serie de graves disturbios y ataques terroristas ¿Quién habría pensado que un tipo tan batallador no pudo simplemente sobreponerse, cayendo al abismo?

–Disculpen, me voy a retirar– Ivan salta de su silla, lanzando un par de billetes al camarero por las cervezas– Mañana es un día difícil. Tomare un avión para los Estados Unidos–.

–Oh, buena suerte querido– Le da una palmadita en el hombro Francis.

Los hombres se dan la mano, y rápidamente sale del local Braginsky.

 **O - O - O**

Ivan se derrumbó en el primer banco que encontró en Central Park, Nueva York ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta ciudad? Por lo general, todas las conversaciones se llevan a cabo en Washington, ciudad elegida previamente. Y… en cierto sentido, Rusia estaba contento. Amaba esta ciudad.

La verdad es que, por más que la reunión fuera en Nueva York, le echaba a perder el estado de ánimo al imaginarse como seria. Cuando estaba Alfred, era mucho más fácil. Se pelearon, lucharon, calmaron y acordaron. No había ninguna necesidad de fingir y jugar que eran intelectuales. Los dos estaban bajo su propia cuenta, por así decirlo. Con los presidentes era diferente. Sonrisas falsas, cortesía forzada. Toda esa hipocresía era terriblemente agotadora y los problemas se resolvían de modo mucho más lento. Aquí y ahora tenía que permanecer en los Estados Unidos durante un par de días.

Decidiendo que es necesario animarse de alguna forma, Iván se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana, para pedir un café y pensar en el ambiente acogedor de los restaurantes americanos. Hubo una vez que hizo lo mismo con Estados Unidos después de una reunión favorable...

Braginsky despidió de si esos pensamientos innecesarios y se sentó en un pequeño sofá, esperando al camarero. En los días de semana, las personas no eran numerosas y la cafetería parecía vacía y un poco fría, pero la música agradable del país acarició su oído, vaciando profundamente de su corazón todo lo malo. Cada nota avivaba el fuego en su pecho. El hombre se calmó gradualmente.

–Aquí tiene su menú– Oyó de una voz amigable desde arriba. Ivan levantó la cabeza para agradecer, quedándose congelado, sintiendo asfixia al quedar sin aire.

Ante él había un hombre de dieciocho años con el cabello despeinado color trigo y con unos profundos ojos azules, escondidos detrás de unos lentes. Él esbozó una sonrisa. Esperaba el Menú y obedientemente su orientación. Con impaciencia tiro el delantal negro de su cintura, revelando de inmediato su carácter. Rusia miro la placa.

–¿A-Alfred?–.

El chico levantó las cejas con sorpresa, probablemente debido al ver a su cliente un poco asustado.

–Disculpe ¿Nos conocemos?–.

Braginsky no podía desviarse de la conmoción. Apenas movió su cabeza y Alfred, prometiendo venir más tarde, rápidamente se retiró, al parecer, tomándolo por loco.

Iván lo miro fijamente por donde paso, y luego con toda su fuerza se pellizco a sí mismo la mano, dejando un rastro.

 _Duele…_ Así que no dormía.


	2. Conocimiento

Vamos con la segunda parte de esta interesante historia. Por si no lo saben, Rusia y EEUU comparten relaciones bilaterales por más de 200 años. Este año (2017) se cumple 210 en total. Antes de que Rusia se convirtiera en la Unión Soviética, tenía muy buenas relaciones con EEUU. De hecho, eran tan buenas las relaciones que el Imperio Ruso ayudo el bando de la Unión en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, posteriormente vendiéndole Alaska (Actual estado de EEUU).

Ahora así, empecemos el capítulo.

 **Conocimiento**

Iván se sentó en el café durante tres horas, haciéndole señas a Alfred para ordenar pequeñas cosas: Té, sándwich, helado… Todo en aras de estar lo más cerca posible del joven, observándolo.

Cada vez constataba más que era una réplica de América: En el exterior, en sus gestos, en sus expresiones faciales, en su voz, incluso usaba ropa similar a la que alguna una vez usó Alfred. Y, por supuesto, el nombre y apellido, otra de las tantas coincidencias. Braginsky simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca había oído hablar de casos de renacimiento, reencarnación o algo por el estilo. Los países simplemente desaparecían. Fin. Pero con los Estados Unidos, al parecer, no fue así, como los demás países.

En el exterior ya estaba oscureciendo. Era hora de irse. El horario del Hombre también llegó a su fin, ofreciéndole la factura. Ivan a regañadientes pone en el cuadernillo un par de billetes. Y se fue, sin esperar la entrega. Quería permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo, para mirar a Alfred, admirar cada característica suya. Escuchar esa molesta, demasiada ruidosa y descarada risa cuando hablaba con otros camareros para absorber hasta la última gota. Era… una especie de magia. Ver de nuevo a Estados Unidos. Con vida y tangible (Ivan lo comprobó, accidentalmente le tocó la mano, dándole el menú).

Rusia en su mente no hayo una sola justificación para sus acciones, cuando fue a la misma cafetería al día siguiente. Sólo tenía que asegurarse que no estaba soñado todo esto: Alfred estaba realmente allí. Dejo que ese día lo atendiera otro camarero (o camarera, mejor dicho). E Ivan lo pudo ver, corriendo con una bandeja de un lado al otro. Y él simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Poseía la misma vivacidad juvenil en sus movimientos que siempre sorprendió a Braginsky. Al ver al muchacho, Ivan exhaló con alivio. Cosa que no esperaba.

Debido al hecho de que Rusia se quedó por demasiado tiempo observando abiertamente a Alfred, la camarera comenzó a susurrar a Jones algo al respecto. El chico la miró con recelo, encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando otra vez con las órdenes. Demasiado descuidado como siempre.

Iván se sentó de nuevo en el café innumerables veces, notando más similitudes con los Estados Unidos, asegurándose de que esto no es una coincidencia o una broma del destino. Una vez más, el hombre se había ido tan pronto acababa el turno de Jones. Las chicas detrás de la barra se reían a sus espaldas, Braginsky se sintió un poco avergonzado ¡Incluso se sintió como un acosador, lo juro! Pero él no podía evitarlo, aunque… tampoco quería intentar lo contrario.

 **O - O - O**

–Halo ¿Francis?–.

Dios sabe que Ivan no quería llamarlo. Bonnefoy es demasiado curioso y demasiado hablador. Aunque le asegurara que no le dirá a nadie si se entera por completo, el ciertamente le dirá todo a su querido Inglaterra, o lo que es peor, a los amigos inseparables (Y borrachos) de Antonio y Gil. Pero, a pesar de todo esto, Francia es uno de los países más sabios y más experimentados que Rusia conocía. Así que Iván ha decidido averiguar todo con cuidado y llevar el tema a una dirección segura, sin levantar sospechas.

–Sí, amigo mío, te estoy escuchando–Oyó la voz somnolienta de Francis. Ivan, probablemente, lo despertó. Pero el país se le olvidaba tan a menudo los husos horarios, que nadie se quejaba ya.

–De repente me interesé en algo. Me encontré con una religión, y...–.

–Cariño, no me digas que deseas volver a inocular a sus ciudadanos por una religión… –El hombre le interrumpió, en tono de reproche.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo me interese acerca de la reencarnación y me preguntaba si existían tales casos–.

En el otro extremo transcurrió una larga pausa, oyéndose una respiración dimensiones sutiles.

–Tú debes saber…– Poco a poco empezó Bonnefoy– Se han dado casos de reencarnación. Incluso tuve la oportunidad de observar uno–.

–¿Qué quieres decir?–.

–Me refiero a que yo conocía al hombre que volvió a nacer. Es un milagro, querido, un regalo. El cual, creo, lo merecen sólo sus favoritos–.

La voz de Francia fue forzada un poco. Tal vez ese hombre era querido para él. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Un gobernante? Era improbable. ¿Algún revolucionario tal vez? Quién sabe. Francis conoció y peco con mucha gente, por lo que muchas personas son importantes para él en la tierra, gente que sólo Dios conoce. O puede que perdió la cuenta.

–¿Crees que a un país le puede suceder lo mismo? Ya sabes... volver a nacer–.

–No lo creo– respondió inmediatamente Bonnefoy– Hemos hecho demasiados actos negativos a lo largo de nuestra existencia–.

Rusia sonrió. Lo que es cierto es cierto. América fue de ninguna manera un buen chico: La Guerra Civil, Hiroshima y Nagasaki, Irak, la Guerra Fría en el final. Debido a su país una gran cantidad de personas murieron. Entonces ¿Por qué Alfred renació? Para Ivan, probablemente seguirá siendo un misterio. Pero el hecho de que finalmente esos casos que leyó de reencarnación fueron reales, confirmaron todas las conjeturas de Rusia. Y ahora el único pensamiento que podía girar en su mente era: _"Quiero mirarlo todavía."_

–Es extraño que estés interesado en este tema, mon cheri– Ivan noto la reflexión inquieta en la voz de Francis.

No, no, no. Sólo sus conjeturas no fueron suficientes.

–Bueno, estos sectarios en las calles pueden ser muy convincentes– Intencionalmente Braginsky rio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Bonnefoy desde luego no le creía.

–Por cierto ¿Cómo fue tu reunión en Alemania?– Francis tembló algo enérgicamente, recordando la rigurosidad excesiva y la rectitud de los alemanes. Y su problema, de alguna forma, se ha resuelto. Rusia espera su respuesta.

 **O - O - O**

Y al día siguiente en el café tuvo que permanecer mucho más tiempo de lo habitual. Cuando Iván vino, Alfred todavía no está allí. El hombre recorrió ansiosamente con su mirada alrededor de la habitación, pero nunca alcanzo una corona rubia, posándose con tristeza detrás de la mesa más alejada, que se puede ver claramente, pero que no atrae demasiado la atención. Y la camarera, una vez más, se ríe de Iván, dejándolo confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo. _Estos americanos no poseen ningún tipo de mediación_. Al igual que su personificación.

Alfred llego "volando" al café después de dos horas, todo revuelto y enrojecido. Lo más probable es que huyó, a fin de no llegar tarde al trabajo. En sus manos tenía una mochila y algunos papales que le quito el mostrador. El chico seguía estudiando. De repente, Iván sintió curiosidad inusitada.

¿Cómo ese chico se convirtió en los Estados Unidos? Ahora, siendo un hombre, tenía el derecho de participar en el amor y no gastar todo su tiempo en la política. Se preguntó que estará aprendiendo y que quiere trabajar, como serán sus amigos (¿Aun le gustaran los Videojuegos, Comics, Mangas y Animes?) ¿Cuáles serán sus sueños y aficiones? ¿Aún le gusta el Espacio? ¿Estará interesado en la historia? ¿Y su pobre conocimiento en Geografía? ¿ _Sabrá algo respecto a Rusia_? ¿O todo sigue igual, negativo? Luego de conocerlo… ¿Mantendrá la misma aptitud con él?

Tantas preguntas giraban en su cabeza, muchas respuestas a sus preguntas eran simplemente incapaz de encontrarlas, tanto así que Rusia se puso inadvertidamente molesto. Excavó tan profundamente en sus experiencias que ni se dio cuenta como Alfred estaba justo al lado de su mesa.

–Hola– Le sonrió, a lo que Braginsky arqueó una ceja interrogante– Mira, me han dicho, y lo sé, que usted está constantemente mirándome ¿Podrías no hacerlo amigo? Es un poco espeluznante, no me gustan los acosadores–.

Rusia debe colocarse en su lugar. Negarlo sería absurdo, aceptarlo una vergüenza. Por lo que Iván se sentó al estilo de _"¿Usted habla de música Inglish_?", fingiendo demencia. Alfred, sin esperar una respuesta, se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomo una servilleta y escribió rápidamente su número.

–Toma– La empujó hacia al hombre– Si quieres hablar, solo llámame o mándame un correo electrónico–.

Ivan se quedó mirando la servilleta y asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Jones todavía estaba tratando de agitarlo.

–Ivan –Respondió con la voz un poco ronca y temblorosa.

–Muy bien, tengo pedidos ahora ¡Nos vemos, Ivan!–

Alfred le hizo un guiño con el ojo, corriendo a la cocina. El chico no hayo problemas al hacer maniobras a través de las mesas y camareros.

Rusia se queda mirando el papel por un par de segundos, sonriendo algo incómodo. Fue aceptado por un homosexual ¿ _Eso lo convierte en un… homosexual?_ No _¿verdad?_ Y si es así _¿Lo convierte en un homosexual… tímido?_ Pero… ¿Por qué se pregunta _eso_? ¡Eso es _imposible_! Nunca iría en contra de sus principios, menos en _ese_ aspecto ¿Qué puede ser peor? Aunque el propio Alfred sea el que se ponga en contacto, era una ventaja para él. Sigue siendo el mismo tonto sencillo, abierto y lleno de confianza.

Braginsky paga y se apresuró de volver al hotel rápidamente. Allí permaneció durante mucho tiempo en la cama, mirando al techo, preguntándose si debe involucrarse en todo esto. Por un lado, sería interesante saber cómo vive Alfred en forma humana. Pero, por otro lado… se había prohibió el mismo de sentir esa curiosidad. Países trataban de no entrar en contacto con la gente (Incluyendo el renacido América), " _Si alguien se entera…"_ pensó Rusia. Y sí, tendrá que fingir, tratar a Alfred como Braginsky, no como Rusia. Sabía que esto no se trata sólo de interés científico. " _Problemas Ivan, ¡algunos problemas!_ ". Tal vez Jones no vale la pena… o tal vez si.

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba martillando el teléfono por el número de Alfred.

 **O - O - O Flashback O - O - O**

–Oye ¡Seria buena si hablaras conmigo–

El niño hizo un puchero, cruzando sus manos, sentado en el otro extremo de las costosas habitaciones amuebladas.

–No te molestes niño– Irritado desestimo el joven, ajustando su cabello en una cola –Vine a ver a tu Tutor, no a ti–.

El niño no se puso triste, sino todo lo contrario. Ese hombre con acento raro se había convertido cada vez en alguien recurrente. El joven Rusia ignoro de forma flagrante a la Colonia, está ya había saltado al otro lado de la habitación, solo para atraer la atención de una persona mayor ¿Dónde está Inglaterra?

–¡He dicho que pares!– Gritó, incapaz de hacer frente al tipo. El niño, claramente no esperando un tono tal, se coloca justo en la alfombra, frunciendo los labios, listo para estallar en lágrimas.

" _Los huéspedes son ligeramente suaves y adecuados para un niño, supongo_ " Pensó Rusia, exhalando con cansancio.

–Bueno, bueno, no rujas. Voy a hablar con usted–.

El niño se anima de inmediato y felizmente eleva sus brillantes ojos en dirección al joven. _Hermosos_ , se da cuenta al instante. Azules y profundos.

–Entonces… ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Tienes esa cara de amargado porque no te gusta Inglaterra?–.

–Espera, espera… –Ivan se ríe al ver tanta curiosidad– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–.

–¿Yo? ¡Me llamo Alfred!–.


	3. De Error a Gran Error

La autora redacto esta parte el 31 de Diciembre (Es un hermoso fanfic reciente) y les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Me tomo 9 horas traducirlo, entre darle sentido a algunas partes y buscando palabras que no entendía :.)

Vania es la forma rusa, cariñosa, de llamar a Ivan.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

 **De Error a Gran Error**

La reunión se llevó a cabo, con el peor resultado posible para él. Iván no quería establecer algún tipo de relación con Estados Unidos (Muchos menos estando Alfred allí). Sólo quería llegar por donde vino, nada más ¡Pero no! El presidente estadounidense propuso la idea más bella, la cual establecía que… para sentir el espíritu americano, Rusia necesitaba vivir un tiempo en Nueva York, la capital cultural del país.

Braginsky estaba a punto de enviar a la mierda ese tipo con toda la fuerza de su espíritu ruso, pero… el gobierno le dio su aprobación, mandándolo de forma rápida en el primer vuelo a Moscú en dirección a Nueva York. En el camino no dejo de pensar que significaba todo eso, en lo bueno o malo que seria. Iván volvió a recordarse, de forma enmarcada, que _no_ debía relacionarse con el muchacho más de lo justamente necesario.

Recordó que tiene un apartamento en el centro de la Gran Manzana, de costoso presupuesto ( _Tendría que ser acortado_ ). Aunque también… no pudo dejar de pensar en las dos semanas que estaría conociendo la misteriosa alma americana ¡Nadie podía encontrar nada malo en ello! Ni siquiera la hermana de Vania pensaba diferente.

–Cariño, no entiendo por qué estás tan indignado. Estas tenso, casi no duermes o descansas. Es solo otra misión bilateral del gobierno. Es hora de relajarse hermano…– Suevamente le comento Ucrania, calmándolo.

–Pero Olga… ¡tengo un trabajo! No puedo simplemente marcharme e irme a un país extranjero–.

–Pienso que beneficiaras a tu país… y a ti también– Dijo Olga, en forma seria– Estas agotado, _agotado_ Rusia. Recuérdalo, Vania–

Ella tenía razón, como siempre, cuando se trata de la salud. Tal vez Iván debe descansar un poco. Cafés, restaurantes, teatros… ¡Oh! ¡El Ballet! ¡Rusia tenía un centenar de años que no entraba a un show de ballet! " _Me pregunto cómo habrán cambiado las interpretaciones…_ " pensó. Y si puede, ira a un Musical. Recordó las producciones de Broadway, un verdadero crack. Alfred alguna vez le comento que estaban en constantemente movimiento, especialmente antes de Navidad ¿Tan pronto cuando tenía tiempo?

 _Alfred..._ Ya han pasado dos días, e Iván no lo ha llamado. Ahora él podría ir al café y acompañarlo, _por todo un año_. Rusia en esos 2 días trato de recuperar su paz, cambiar esa curiosidad por otra cosa, pero por más que lucho, no pudo. Simplemente no podía sacarse a ese tipo de su cabeza.

Braginsky, colocando sus maletas en la cama, echó un vistazo alrededor de su refugio temporal. La idea es que ahora tenía dos semanas libres para engañarlo. ¿Y por qué no dar un paseo con Jones en este momento? Es decir ¿Quién puede enseñarle mejor a Rusia la cultura americana que el _propio_ América? _No hay nada de malo en eso Iván. Nop._

–¿Sí?–Después de unos segundos oyó la alegre voz en el otro extremo.

–Hola Alfred, es Iván...–.

Braginsky esperaba que Jones no esté dando a todos los que apenas conoce su número. Sería algo… insensato. Aunque ¡Que importa ya!

–¡Oh! Hola Iván. Realmente pensé que no ibas a llamarme. Quieres conocerme, ¿Verdad?–.

–Uh, sí. Si no le molesta…–.

–No, por supuesto que no–Replicó rápidamente Al– ¿Cuándo y dónde?–.

–Hmm–Iván presiono su cerebro, tratando de recordar los buenos lugares.

¿Ir a ver una película? Era imposible. Sólo estarían sentados en silencio, y Braginsky no satisfaceria su curiosidad. Si lo invita a un Teatro sería igual, sin contar que los visitantes tienen que asistir con ropa formal (Algo que nunca le gusto a la joven nación) ¿Un Café? No, Iván quería reunirse con él _en lo menos_ parecido a lo que podría ser una cita. Se agotaban las opciones y Rusia sabía que solo quedaba una mejor opción.

–¿Central Park?–.

–Oh, come on… ¡Me encanta caminar allí! Así que… si, acepto. Acabo mi turno a las 3. Por lo que nos podemos ver a las 4 PM, cerca de la Puerta Oeste ¿De acuerdo?–

–Sí, por supuesto–.

–¡Genial! Hare todo para que me encuentres rápidamente ¡Nos vemos!–.

Cuando la llamada acabo, Iván sintió una extraña emoción. Esa que sientes cuando habías hecho algo y ahora, como un niño, esperas ser regañado.

 **O - O - O**

Alfred tardo durante un par de minutos, lo que, sin embargo, había esperado Iván. El chico se quedó sin aliento y se detuvo cerca de Rusia, apoyándose en sus rodillas, intentando respirar. Llevaba una cazadora muy abierta de color oscuro, una camiseta con algunas camisas y los pantalones hechos jirones. Todavía no podía creer que las personas puedan vestirse de esa forma a principios de diciembre.

Mientras tanto, Jones recuperó el aliento y se acercó a Iván.

–Siento llegar tarde. Y… ¡Mi nombre es Alfred Jones! aunque ya estarás familiarizado. Me puedes llamar Al–

Rusia le dio la mano, sonriendo afablemente. La idea que tenía para representar el amor a primera vista quedo vuelta nada al ver ese idiota ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? No tenía ni idea, así que decidió ir con la corriente.

–Está bien. En cuanto a mí. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Iván Braginsky–.

–Okey. Y… Ejem ¿Ya podemos a ir?–.

Le pareció ver a Alfred un poco extraño. Borroso. Aun no podía creer lo que paso. Está aquí, en sitio que visita con tan poca frecuencia, dándole su número a un extraño ¿Tal vez Iván lo lograría… atraer? ¿Le parecería alguien familiar? Aunque eso es poco probable. Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo. Braginsky se preguntó cómo iniciar una conversación, pero estaba en su cabeza tantas preguntas que él simplemente no podía elegir. Al fue el que comenzó, dando un paso por delante.

–Entonces...Tu eres un extranjero ¿no?–.

–Estoy aquí en un viaje de negocios, por un par de semanas–.

–Oh, es probable que desees ver las vistas…–.

–No, no –Iván agitó su mano, restándole importancia– Yo estoy aquí muy a menudo ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de Nueva York?–.

–Sí, yo vivo aquí tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, pero mis padres son originarios de Washington. Incluso mi hermano de crianza es de París–.

Braginsky rió para sí mismo. París. Oh ¡esos chistes de destino!

–Bueno, yo soy de Moscú. La capital de Rusia.

Alfred lo miró como un idiota.

–No estoy tan mal con la geografía– Alfred frunció el ceño con lo que dijo.

Braginsky se sentía como un personaje de un juego japonés acerca de su reunión con las chicas. Y ahora se ha perdido, obviamente. De alguna manera el muchacho cambio de ánimo pronto, gruñendo algo desagradable a cambio. Aunque, estando familiarizado con su carácter, sabía que podía cambiar de parecer en los próximos 10 minutos. Iván pensó que no puede ser tan agudo si desea algo a cambio, porque podría ser dejado sin nada.

–Lo siento, lo dije sin pensarlo dos veces–.

–¿Sí?–Las arrugas en la frente bronceada se suavizaron– Está bien, lo siento, hoy ha sido un día difícil para ser honesto. El instituto me tiene asfixiado–.

–Y… ¿Qué edad tienes, por cierto?–.

–¡Pero que proposición tan indecente ante un joven como yo!– Divertido, Alfred resoplo– Tengo 21 años ¿Y tú? ¿Me lo dirás? No te culparía si no me lo dijeras ¿A qué persona mayor le gustaría que le recordaran su edad?–

 _Oh ¡Estúpido!_ Iván alzó las cejas ante tal burla. Pensó que ese niño tiene que tener cuidado, pero no, él sigue siendo tan insolente, soltando barbaridades con su lengua. Pero… no mentiría, Rusia lo disfruto. Se alegró muy en el fondo ¡Desde hacía tanto tiempo nadie se fijada en el de esa forma!

–Tengo veintinueve–Iván le mostró la fecha que tenía en su pasaporte falso, no la ha cambiado con los años.

–Wow, realmente tengo que temer de ti–

–¿Tienes miedo de contraer mi experiencia?–.

Alfred rió, empujando el hombro de Iván.

–No puedo creer que seas la única persona que tenía miedo de preguntar mi número ¿O se trata de una especie de coqueteo? ¿Es para forzar mi compasión?–.

–No te estaba mirando a ti, miraba la comida. Esa comida estaba en tus manos. No te hagas ilusiones. Tu imaginación te ha jugado una broma cruel– Iván se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa, para dar un discurso de gravedad.

–Claro, claro. Por supuesto– Al le mostró una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Rusia fue aficionado a esa sonrisa. Jones lo enfurecía enormemente, irritándolo con cada palabra. Braginsky estaba listo para noquear todos sus dientes por la sonrisa de orgullo que le mostraba cada vez que peleaban, pero esa sonrisa… alegre, sincera y radiante sonrisa _era_ su debilidad. Por ella le era posible perdonar, o por lo menos, mucho. Braginsky rara vez la había visto. En los últimos años de su vida, Alfred no estaba sonriendo a todos realmente. Rusia se sintió algo extraño y melancólico.

–Me estas mirando como un loco ¿Sabias?– Jones se ríe, atrapado en esa mirada de ojos color zafiro.

–Fue muy estúpido de tú parte dar tú número a un loco– Iván le devolvió la sonrisa de forma siniestra, jugando con él.

–Bueno… ya sabes. Te veías tan o más vulnerable que un cachorro golpeado, no podía dejar semejante víctima así–.

Alfred se detuvo cerca de un quiosco donde vendían Piruletas, eligiendo una espiral retorcida de color blanco y rojo. Cuando se disponía a pagarla, Iván tomó su dulce, bajo las miradas de desconcierto del vendedor y Jones, pagando todo, como le corresponde a un amante.

Iván absorbió cada palabra, escuchado con entusiasmo cualquier información. Con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más sorprendido de cómo todo él le recordaba a Estados Unidos. Era uno de esos momentos raros cuando podían tranquilamente hablar durante horas de algo insignificante, bromeando entre sí, algo sarcásticos, pero amables, amistosos. Incluso una vez pasaron la noche en su casa. Había ocurrió un fuerte aguacero, Alfred le dijo que tenía que irse, pero Rusia no se lo permitió. Se tendieron en el sofá toda la noche y hablaron sobre el cosmos. Discutieron la posibilidad de construir un esfuerzo conjunto, sobre que podrían mejorar, dónde ir a visitar y qué planetas explorar. Por supuesto, era una charla inútil. Nadie iba a correr para firma una alianza después. Pero… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? A los dos les encantó. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido favorables, tal vez todo habría sido diferente.

El paseo, que ya había ido más allá de Central Park, llegó a su fin. La calle estaba oscura, y mucho más fría. Jones se estremeció y se abrochó la chaqueta.

–Me tengo que ir– Alfred se detuvo, mirando la hora.

–Sí, desde luego. Gracias por la tarde– Iván le tendió la mano y su apretón de manos lo respondió inmediatamente. La mano helada tomo la mano caliente, no dejándola ir por un tiempo, calentándose.

–Bueno, si lo deseas… ¿podíamos encontremos de nuevo?–.

Iván no tenía previsto una segunda reunión. Él iba a dar un paseo con él una vez, para satisfacer su curiosidad y luego olvidarse de todo esto, evitando problemas. Pero había tanta esperanza en los ojos de ese chico, que la idea de pasar dos semanas en su compañía era tan tentador… que Rusia se había olvidado por completo de la precaución.

–Sí, mañana–.

–Entonces así será. Mañana a la misma hora –Al sonrió– ¡Llámame!–.

Y el muchacho, saludando, siguió su camino.

Iván lo siguió durante un tiempo, era de noche y quería asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo. Después de verlo tomar el Metro se trasladó lentamente hacia el hotel. Cuando llego, su teléfono vibraba, lleno de alertas sobre llamadas perdidas. Francis quería hablar de algo, pero Rusia dejo caer la llamada varias veces, apagado por completo el teléfono móvil.

Ahora el teléfono era más que un recordatorio, era una muestra del error que está cometiendo. O peor, consintiendo.


	4. Permítase Olvidar

**Nota de la autora** : " _Tengo la intención de dedicar un capítulo al musical de Broadway. Oh, como quiero escribir sobre "Hamilton", pero... me temo que será un corazón frío. Hay una escena que es requerida para la historia (adivinen cual)._

 _Todo ello escrito con los primeros días del año nuevo. Espero que la hayan pasado mejor que yo._ "

Para entender partes de la historia:

 **"** **El beso en la mejilla** es un ritual o gesto socialmente aceptado, utilizado ya sea como signo de amistad, como saludo, para felicitar a alguien, para mostrar respeto o por simple cordialidad.

No indica necesariamente ningún interés de tipo romántico o sexual. **El beso en la** **mejilla** **es más común en** **Europa** **y** **Latinoamérica** **que en** **Norteamérica** (excepto por Miami y Quebec) y Asia (excepto por Medio Oriente).

Los líderes de la Unión Soviética y otros países comunistas de Europa del Este solían saludarse de ésta manera en actos públicos de Estado.

Dependiendo de la cultura local, el beso en la mejilla puede ser considerado apropiado entre un hombre y una mujer, un padre y un hijo, dos mujeres, o dos hombres. Esto último es socialmente aceptado en Rusia, Medio Oriente, Argentina y Uruguay, pero **puede conllevar asociaciones con la homosexualidad en Europa Occidental, Asia (fuera del Medio Oriente), la mayor parte de Latinoamérica y los Estados Unidos, salvo que sean parientes de sangre (hermanos o tío-sobrino).**

 **En** ** _Rusia_** , lo normal es darse tres besos, y en ciertas regiones, llegan a darse hasta seis besos."

Quisiera mostrarles información de lo que la autora llamo " **Baile Anual de Otoño** ", pero no pude encontrar nada, parece ser un evento que celebran justamente en esa época del año. La ubicación del " **Puerto Deportivo** " de San Petersburgo tampoco lo sé. No soy rusa ni vivo en esa ciudad fundada por el zar Pedro el Grande el 27 de mayo de 1703, llevando ya casi 314 años.

Espero que disfruten la lectura. De verdad es un fanfic TAN hermoso.

Y… lo de los besos no lo sabía. Lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro ;)

 **Permítase Olvidar**

Braginsky esperó por Alfred fuera de la Cafetería. Miro a través de la ventana de la tienda como el chico se quitaba su delantal, despidiéndose de sus compañeros. La calle estaba llena de verdadera nieve, algo bastante raro para Nueva York, por lo que Jones estaba de muy buen humor. El literalmente salió volando de la Cafetería, sustituyendo por un momento los copos de nieve que caían con su dulce rostro animado, dándole la bienvenida a Iván.

–¿Adónde vamos?–Pregunto Rusia. Él no se haría suposiciones, no conocía los sitios donde Alfred quisiera ir.

–Ni idea…Vayamos a un lugar que ambos podíamos ir–

Braginsky asintió, siguiendo al chico.

–¿Tu no trabajas?–De repente pregunto Alfred, aún en marcha rápida por las calles inusualmente nevadas.

–¿Y?–Iván no entendía.

–Me habías dicho que estabas en un viaje de negocios, pero estás siempre con tiempo libre…–.

–Oh, bueno, tengo aquí algo así como una licencia obligatoria– Trato de explicar el hombre.

–Con que es así…– Afirmo pensativo Alfred– ¿Y por qué en los Estados Unidos?–.

Demasiadas preguntas. Sin embargo, Iván no podía culpar al chico. En Braginsky cierta curiosidad no fue para menos. Así que trató de explicar todo claramente. Pero no fue suficiente, no todavía. En primer lugar, cuando no se estaba tranquilo, no había mucho tiempo para recordar lo dicho anteriormente, y en segundo lugar, si se daba a conocer esta mentira, Rusia perderá toda la confianza de Alfred.

–Bueno, se me pidió estudiar su cultura. Ver los teatros y todo tipo de...–.

–¡T-teatros!–Con emoción saltó Jones– ¿Cómo Broadway?–.

 _Como si no hubiera otros teatros en Nueva York._ Iván incluso quedo un poco sorprendido de la reacción chico en voz baja, pero se encogió de hombros.

–Si quieres podemos ir a un musical de Broadway–.

–¡Pero no hay forma! ¡Los precios son muy costosos!–.

–Para mí, francamente, no es ningún problema–.

Pero claro ¿Qué problemas? Todas sus aventuras son patrocinadas por la Casa Blanca. Sí, incluido comprar un billete para un musical. Aunque, para él, ir a Broadway no era necesario poseer un montón de dinero. El mismo podía ir cuando quisiera por sus propios medios. Sin embargo Alfred, aparentemente, pensaba lo contrario. Tal vez él nunca ha conocido la riqueza. Sí, vive en Nueva York, pero él, como dijo alguna vez, su familia es bastante común. Incluso es un poco extraño. Estados Unidos gastaba en cualquier cosa que su corazón deseaba. Su derroche fue una la causas del colapso económico de su país. No era la más importante, pero era una de las causas para ser tomadas en consideración. Estados Unidos en vida nunca se habría sorprendido de comprar algunas entradas allí _¿Estaba tan mal su vida humana como lo estuvo al final su vida como nación?_

Tal vez el país simplemente dejó de contar el dinero.

–Seguro trabajas en una empresa genial– Los ojos curiosos de Jones destellaron.

–Se podría decir que si…–Iván respondió con evasivas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Alfred.

–¿Quieres hablar?–.

–Prefiero tener secretos–.

Jones frunció el ceño, ofendido. Si pensaba que esa respuesta le bastaba, estaba muy equivocado, ya habría tiempo para indagar más. En su lugar, tomó rápidamente la nieve que se acumulada cerca de una calle. Moldeándola como una pelota, se la tiró a Iván. Y golpeo, por capricho de alguna ley mezquina, a la nariz de Iván, que se encontraba sin protección. Rusia frunció el ceño, sacudiendo los restos de nieve de su cara, y luego de forma ciega, agarro la nieve que se encontraba a su alcance para hacer lo mismo que Alfred.

Ambos corrieron de forma rápida, intentando tirarse más bolas de nieve, pero la calle estaba resbaladiza. Sin darse cuenta en el próximo movimiento de Alfred, el niño voló directamente en el camino, deslizándose por la acera. Por el camino se manchó de nieve derretida y charcos de barro. De alguna manera Alfred tuvo la suerte de caer de espalda, y… bueno, no golpearse con algún coche.

Iván rió, desconcertado, asustando un poco al chico, tendiéndole la mano. Él frunció el ceño e hizo caso omiso a su ofrecimiento. Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo, pero no sirvió de nada. Miro desde abajo los vaqueros y su camisa a cuadros, pasando por la chaqueta, todo empapado en un granizado marrón, eso sin contar que las mangas de su cazadora se hallaban disparejas. Alfred se miró a sí mismo y suspiró.

–Estas todo empapado…–Rusia cuidadosamente tocó una mancha en sus pantalones vaqueros.

–¡¿Qué esperabas?!– De forma tóxica resopló como respuesta.

–Mi apartamento no está lejos de aquí– Braginsky ignoró su tono exasperado–Vamos, tienes que secarte–.

–¿Qué?–Alfred miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el corazón de la ciudad de Nueva York– ¡Wow! Tú debes ser un pez gordo de alguna empresa o algo por el estilo... –.

–Basta de hablar. Si te calmas, te informo que mi casa se encuentra allí–Iván asintió, mientras dejaba de tocar sus vaqueros–Todas estaban a la venta cuando llegue a USA–.

–¡Maniac! Estar solo, contigo, en una de esas… es para pensarlo–Jones se rió entre dientes, pero no se resistió, caminando obedientemente donde Braginsky, hacia su casa.

 **O - O - O**

Al entrar en el apartamento, Alfred hizo un silbido de admiración, observando esa habitación bastante grande y ricamente decorada. También miro las puertas del dormitorio y el cuarto de baño. Iván le dijo al chico que podía colocar sus cosas donde quisiera e ir a bañarse. Pero él, mirándolo con desconfianza, fue al cuarto del baño y lo bloqueo. Rusia puso los ojos en blanco ¡Hasta a él le dolía tanta desconfianza!

A pocos minutos después oyó el sonido del agua, e Iván se sentó en el sofá, considerando a su izquierda, cerca de la esquina, la mochila. Sin pensar, Braginsky decidió cavar un poco en ella. Nada de interés estaba allí: Documentos, tickes para el Metro, algunos portátiles con resúmenes, bolígrafos, envoltorios de caramelos de dulces, un cupón para una hamburguesa en McDonalds gratuita y las llaves del apartamento.

Iván suspiró con frustración y tiró de la cremallera, pero luego se detuvo. En la parte inferior de la mochila algo destellaba. Braginsky deslizó suavemente su mano a través de los escombros y sacó un pequeño llavero con la bandera de Inglaterra al final. Rusia rió nervioso, mirándolo, luego sintió como una oscura sensación surgía dentro de sí, y con rabia, lo tiró hacia atrás.

–Oye ¿Tienes al menos algo de ropa? Todo se manchó–

Braginsky golpeó la mochila lo más rápido que pudo cuando Alfred salió del baño en boxeadores.

–Sí, ahora miro–Iván asintió, dirigiéndose hacia el armario– ¿Y si miras en el Dormitorio? Recordé que tengo una bolsa debajo de la cama. Debe tener algo…–.

Jones, obediente, se dirigió descalzo a la otra habitación. Busco allí un par de minutos y felizmente corrió de vuelta.

–¡Mira, mira! ¡Encontré una camiseta de Superman! ¡Hace un centenar de años que no la venden!– Sonrió, colocándosela encima. Sí ¡Era de su tamaño!– ¿Ves? Se ve a simple vista–.

Las piernas de Rusia temblaron, casi doblándose. Era la misma camisa que tenía Alfred al momento de ser atrapado por un aguacero. Braginsky la examinó. Estaba maltratada, casi desvanecida. Tantos años acostada en la parte inferior de la bolsa, a la espera del propietario. _Y ahora…_

–Tómala, no me importa–Iván sonríe.

–¡¿E-enserio?!– Con felicidad Jones salto de arriba a abajo, poniéndose la camiseta, mirándola con placer y deleite. Ya le quitaría el paso de los años, solo tenía que aplicarle unos detergentes y quedaría como nueva.

–Gracias–Al sonríe. Y luego, volando hacia Iván, para celebrar, lo besa en la mejilla. Braginsky parpadeo los ojos, sólo podía pensar una cosa en ese momento _"¿por qué?_ ".

Lo ideal es que debería hacer algo al respecto. Mostrar que estaba muy contento, porque ese era su papel. Pero, Rusia al sentir ese toque tan inocente… había olvidado todo por completo. A pesar de eso, Alfred le dirigió una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

–Entonces ¿Qué tal si, en agradecimiento, bebemos té? –Miró la pequeña cocina.

–Depende de que te estés hablando– Iván rió un poco, volviendo en sí, recordando que él debe coquetear con el niño.

–Tienes razón ¡Mejor café!– Al sonrió y entró a la cocina, examinando con prudencia los casos.

Rusia resopló y fue tras él, frotándose la mejilla. Le recordaba sus charlas que se daban con tanta facilidad antes de la guerra. La ilusión juvenil que estaba presente en sus relaciones con Estados Unidos una vez hace mucho tiempo. Parecían tan estúpidos. _Tan felices…_ Iván no está dispuesto a recordar, eso fue entonces, pero los propios recuerdos están tratando desesperadamente de volver a su cabeza. Y Alfred, sirviendo café en su cocina en calzoncillos y camiseta, no lo ayudaban a relajarse.

 **O - O - O**

–¿Sabes? Creo que te conozco desde hace muchos años –dice Al, en voz baja. El cuarto estaba oscuro, sentándose en la cama. Perezosamente intercambio una tarjeta.

Iván quedo paralizado, mirando hacia arriba desde la cubierta.

–¿Y? –.

–Bueno...–Alfred hace una pausa en la elección de sus palabras– Es difícil de describir, pero eres muy familiar para mí–.

–¿Deja vu?–En la voz de Iván surgió un destello asustado.

–No, no... Es sólo que… contigo todo es tan fácil. Hablamos durante dos días y siento que ha sido una eternidad–.

Iván respira de alivio. No es suficiente para que recuerde todo el niño.

–Yo también lo siento– Aun para la sorpresa de Iván. Para él… Jones es un viejo y gran amigo.

Alfred sonríe y Braginsky, a pesar de todo, también no puede dejar de sonreír. En la habitación reino un idilio. Y Rusia, sin saberlo, se dejó confundir, volviendo a confiar en esta extraña sensación engañosa, dándose a sí mismo otra indulgencia, renunciando a su razón sólo por un par de semanas más.

 **O - O - O Flashback O - O - O**

Iván suavemente beso la mejilla de Alfred. Y el, ruborizado, retrocede.

Él acaba de llegar aquí por la invitación al baile anual de otoño. Braginsky se encontró con él en San Petersburgo, justo en el Puerto Deportivo.

–W-What?–Preguntó con ansiedad Jones.

–Bueno, nos dijimos hola–Se encogió de hombros Rusia.

De hecho, tiene que besarlo tres veces, pero Braginsky tenía el temor de que, al darle el segundo beso, el chico no sobreviviría.

–¿Sí?–Alfred se sonroja aún más, besando rápidamente a Iván en la mejilla– ¿Así?–.

Rusia asiente con la cabeza, y él, de alguna manera, con timidez miro hacia otro lado. Ellos sabían que valía la pena disfrutar cinco minutos de tímido silencio. Dos tontos enamorados.


	5. Toc Toc Toc

**Nota de la Autora Original:** _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ (Se refiere a la canción de Frozen, ya saben "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? Sé que te va a gustar…" Aparece en el fanfic).

 _Fuuuf, encontré en YouTube el musical de Broadway "Cold Heart", honestamente lo busqué._

 _Así que mis comentarios son los de Iván jeje._

 _¡La historia está ganando impulso! ¡Tengo tantas ideas! Creo que voy a escribir el FF tan a menudo como sea posible._

 _Espero que les guste :3 "_

Vanya es la forma rusa cariñosa de Iván.

Estados Unidos y Rusia mantuvieron muy buenas relaciones en el siglo XIX y a principios del siglo XX. De echo, eran tan buenas que, cuando los estadounidenses se enteraron de que Rusia perdió la guerra o una batalla de Crimea, se fueron a la embajada y le tocaron a los rusos una serenata para que se animaran xD (En serio, no es joda, si quieren les paso en link!). Desde que Rusia intervino a favor del bando de la Unión en la Guerra Civil Americana, las relaciones entre los 2 mejoraron. Es una pena lo que paso después con la Guerra Fría y todo eso :(

Me tomo **mucho** tiempo entenderlo y traducirlo, para que todo tuviera sentido y fuera lo más fiel al original.

Al leerlo en su totalidad, recordando los capítulos anteriores, Alfred se parece mucho a una chica ¿No creen? xD

 **Toc, Toc, Toc**

Iván se encontraba sentado solo en la habitación, viendo el amanecer. Sabía que la gente mentía sobre ese acontecimiento, considerando que era algo especial. Las Salidas del sol y las Puestas del Sol se repiten todos los días, y con el tiempo te acostumbras a ellos. Braginsky se quedó mirando al sol que se reflejaba en los rascacielos de vidrio. Por mucho tiempo observo como los rayos iluminaban detrás de la ventana, corriendo a lo largo de las carreteras, nadando en el barro al aire libre y en los charcos y luego, sin ensuciarse, precipitarse en la distancia, directo a las nubes. No, Rusia no ve algo hermoso. Tal vez… simplemente se olvidó de cómo amar la vida.

El hombre se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. _Estados Unidos está enamorado de la vida_. Le encantan todos los parques, constantemente admira los atardeceres y amaneceres. Disfruta cualquier actividad, ya sea una artesanía o el teatro, y mucho más... _Era un apasionado por las Estrellas, como yo_. Iván trago dificultosamente. Si, las mismas estrellas que el ama. Sin embargo ahora, para verlas, tiene que ir muy lejos de la ciudad. Cosa que hizo Braginsky, probablemente, durante medio siglo y aún más. América siempre encontraba tiempo para salir al telescopio y examinar el espacio profundo y los planetas. Sólo ese tipo era capaz de disfrutar de todo. _Como si supiera que tenía un corto tiempo de vida_. Pero…

Braginsky cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

Tal vez… debido al deseo de vivir, a Estados Unidos se le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Y sería bueno que le ayudara a disfrutar del regalo.

 **O – O – O**

–¡Oye! ¿Finalmente me dirás porque tuve que llevar un traje?– Alfred se acercó a cierta distancia de Iván, tirando al mismo tiempo de su camisa. Irónicamente a EEUU, al igual que él, nunca le han gustado los trajes ¡A pesar de que Alfred lucia increíble con ellos! Antes y ahora.

–Vamos al lugar de tus sueños –Sonríe misteriosamente Rusia, dirigiéndose hacia Times Square.

–¿Qué? ¿Y si TAL VEZ dejas de hablar en acertijos? –Pregunto indignado Alfred.

Iván le sacó de su puesto de trabajo. Insistió en un paseo en ese momento. _Bastante más tarde, por cierto._ El cielo se oscureció gradualmente, haciendo que en la calle aparecieran las primeras luces de la metrópoli.

–¿Qué es lo único que ves? –Rusia giro los ojos a su alrededor.

Cuando empezaron a llegar a Broadway, Jones dio cuenta de repente, mirando a Iván desaceleró sus pasos.

–N-No me digas que vamos allí…– El chico, sin habla, murmuró.

–Sorpresa estropeada –Sonrió Braginsky.

–Espera –Alfred se paró con los brazos cruzados– ¡Yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero!–.

Rusia resopló ¿Quién duda de que un estudiante pluriempleo como camarero en un restaurante barato no tiene dinero para un boleto de un musical de Broadway?

–La noticia es demasiado para mi ¡Estoy llorando! –Afirmo sarcásticamente.

–¡Oh, no! –Jones frunció el ceño– No puedo ir ¡Ese sitio es extremadamente caro!–.

Iván se frotó la nariz, con un suspiro. Oh ¡Estos principios inviolables de los EEUU!

–Yo cuidaré de ti –Decidió hablarle por ese lado Braginsky–Por eso… no grites–.

Se notaba que ha Alfred no le gustaba esta situación. Es evidente con solo mirarlo. Él frunció el ceño aún más y apretó los labios en una delgada franja.

–No me compraras de esta ni de ninguna manera- Respondió gravemente el chico.

 _Una vez más ¡Veinticinco años! ¡Y este tonto sigue así! ¡Todo preventivo, todo le ofende!_ Enojado pensó Braginsky ¡Él quería lo mejor! Solo lo hacía para complacer al chico. Nada más. Le ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que quería ir a un musical de Broadway.

–No pensé que puedes ser comprado de alguna manera- Iván eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras, tratando de frenar la irritación- Yo sólo quería ir a Broadway, estaba aburrido y decidí que, si voy contigo, será más interesante–.

Alfred hizo una pausa, mirando la sonrisa inocente Braginsky.

–Está bien –Sopló–Pero la próxima vez que vayamos a algún otro sitio, lloro–.

–Como quieras– Rusia sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la Cajera del estudio. La revisora les comento que no hay entradas, pero Iván no se detiene. Era sólo una entrada para el musical titulado "Cold Heart". Aparentemente, basado en algún tipo de cuentos de hadas de Disney. Braginsky pensó que se trataría de una especie de "Snow Queen". Pero aún estaba satisfecho, eligiendo dos puestos en el área VIP.

La chica le aseguro que la historia es buena. Él asintió con la cabeza, diciendo que le gustaban los dibujos animados, pero recordó que estaba pidiendo entradas sobre un dibujo en particular del que no sabía nada, aun así, Rusia solo desestimo ese pensamiento.

Le entregó a la chica una licencia, ella reaccionó con los ojos muy abiertos. Hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas, y, a continuación, acepto los pagos con la tarjeta. Amablemente pero con precaución, sonrió y les dio los boletos a los dos hombres.

–¡¿Área VIP?! –Alfred abrió la noca, mirando a Braginsky, con admiración y algo de miedo al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno, si…–Iván se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

No le gustaba todo esto, especialmente cuando hay algún tipo de honor y otra pretensión innecesaria. Rusia preferiría sentarse en la audiencia con todo el mundo, pero (muy a su pesar) para pasar el presupuesto al Estado, era necesario hacerlo, por desgracia, pidiendo permiso por escrito o de alguna otra forma. De aquí nacían el resto de los privilegios innecesarios.

–Ya sabes, estás empezando a asustarme –Alfred miró al hombre, cuando se sentaron en el asiento.

–No te preocupes, no soy un gángster ni el jefe de la mafia rusa. Ella murió hace treinta años.

–Con tu nacimiento–.

–Muy gracioso, tonto– Iván instintivamente dio unas palmaditas en el cabello del hombre cuando lo llamo "tonto", pero luego retiró su mano, mirando lejos. Aun recordaba que hacía ese gesto bajo el emperador, cuando tuvo una buena relación con Estados Unidos. Sintió en al pecho una punzada desagradable.

Jones observó el estado de Braginsky, pero no dijo nada.

Y luego se apagó la luz, no era momento para hablar.

Cuando la obra comienzo, no fue agradable en particular para Iván. En primer lugar, una canción inútil sobre el hielo, a continuación, aparentemente, el personaje principal, interpretado por un actor que claramente no posee la edad adecuada, y algún que otro "aterrador" traje trol ¡Y aun así Broadway todavía tenía tiempo para patrocinar! Pero… al ver que Al estaba contento, Rusia decidió que acabaron los peros, especialmente al notar que canto muy bien y la actuación estaba a la altura.

Luego Braginsky se sintió envuelto por una extraña sensación de deja vu. En la puerta del gran escenario, a continuación, dos niñas aparecieron. Una, por desgracia, se esconde de su hermana. Una pelirroja no pierde la esperanza de alcanzarla. Iván no entiende lo que está mal, pero se eleva hasta hacerle un nudo en la garganta.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

La chica llama a la puerta, pero se mantiene fuera. Le dolía y se va. Luego regresa, ya mayor, de acuerdo con la idea.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

Otro año sin éxito. Su hermana empeoro en el exterior. Y luego la montaña. La muerte de los padres. Las lágrimas y la desesperación. Tan solo, absolutamente solo. La música cambia a un tono de manera menor. Iván no podía dejar de verlas, observando la escena ¿Por qué siente que le recuerda algo?

 **Toc Toc Toc**

Vanya...

 _"_ _They say keep courage and Iʼm trying to_

 _I right out here for you, just let me in"_

Rusia estaba mareado. Cierra los ojos, entrecerrándolos dolorosamente, sintiendo su cabeza golpeada todavía. Esa puerta surge en su mente, pero Iván no podía recordar donde la había visto. Incluso se puso peor cuando oyó la canción «Let It Go». Sin embargo, esto no le impidió hacer afirmaciones sobre la irresponsabilidad de las niñas a Alfred, comentando que la mayor dejó su reino a manos de su hermana inexperta para valerse por sí misma y la otra a manos de un extraño que apenas conocía.

Jones, de alguna manera, lo miraba como un niño de cinco años, lo que tenía un cierto sentido, y luego volvió a la visión general. Hasta el final, no hablaron. Al sólo ocasionalmente se burló de los agujeros en la trama o de los trajes ridículos (especialmente los trolls).

Pero tan pronto como los hombres abandonaron el teatro, Alfred "sufrió" un cambio. Elogió a los actores, su voz y el paisaje. Sus ojos ardían de emoción y su vista se veía agitada, saltando al caminar y gesticulando de forma activa con las manos.

–Bueno, en general ¿Estás satisfecho? –Pregunto, interrumpiendo la corriente de senderismo que deleitaba a Iván.

–Sí ¡por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! –Alfred sonrió de forma que aparecieron en sus mejillas hoyuelos débiles. Braginsky se olvidó de ellos.

–¿Puedo ver tu sonrisa una vez más? –Rusia pide, sin tener tiempo para callar.

Jones pronto se marchitó y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

–Hago la misma sonrisa que su ex tenia ¿no? –Su voz se escucho con una fracción de tristeza, aunque Al trato de ocultarlo.

–¿Qué? –Iván preguntó sorprendido.

–Yo y su ex, somos algo similares ¿verdad? Soy casi como el: Los mismos gestos, las mismas miradas, incluso tenemos el mismo gusto para la ropa, por eso me diste la camiseta, por eso me prestaste atención a mí en el café... –.

Alfred bajó la mirada, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Observo el piso algo atascado y enojado. Aparentemente, decidió que Branginsky simplemente lo reemplazaba por un tipo.

 _Si supiera que estaba celoso de sí mismo…_

Iván rió.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Jones estalló, con el ceño fruncido.

–Es divertido verte celoso –Sonrió Braginsky– Pero lo haces en vano. Te preste atención porque me gustabas. Eso es todo–.

–¿Y la camiseta?– alerto el chico.

–Una vez se lo di a un amigo que ama los cómics y otras cosas… –.

–Sin tonterías –Mecánicamente se levantó Alfred– ¿Y...Y la sonrisa?–.

–Bueno, tienes una muy hermosa sonrisa– Se encogió Rusia.

El chico, con las mejillas encendidas, se dio la vuelta. Es una lástima que en su cabeza se le ocurriese eso y no compartiera otra cosa, pero en realidad… no se arrepentía de decirle un cumplido.

Iván también estaba bastante satisfecho con esta respuesta. Parecía... linda. Le recordaba mucho aquellos días, cuando Estados Unidos apenas sabía los malos cimientos de la sociedad secular y a menudo se sonrojaba porque hizo algo mal y llamo la miradas de desaprobación de todos los presentes. Rusia a continuación, sólo se reía de él.

El muchacho todavía seguía de espaldas– ¿Te acompaño?–.

Por su parte, Alfred miró su reloj y dijo que debía ir a casa.

–Gracias de nuevo ¡Fue increíble! –Sonrió, todavía con un poco de vergüenza, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Iván, siguiendo su camino.

Braginsky respiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Fue sólo después de regresar al apartamento que observo algo: Aun seguía sonriendo.

 **Flashback**

–¿Iván? Te lo ruego, abre la puerta–.

Bielorrusia inclina el oído cerca de la madera con cicatrices. Detrás de la puerta no oía ningún roce. Ella exhala con cansancio y en silencio le pide:

–Por favor, hay personas que te necesitan. No puedo arrastrarme por los dos, sabes cómo está la crisis del país, Iván–.

Una vez más, el silencio. Ella se desliza hacia abajo de la puerta–.

–Francia ya está cansado y Ucrania tiene sus propios problemas. Estoy sola. Necesito tu ayuda–.

La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. En ese momento, Natasha entierra su cara en sus rodillas y lloró en silencio.

–Es hora de seguir adelante Iván. El cuarto año se ha ido... –.


	6. Segunda Oportunidad

**Nota de la autora original:** _La cabeza del pequeño esta_ _excesivamente saturada. Y no está claro. Pero es la forma en que debe ser. Todo se explicara en el siguiente capítulo, que será flashbacks. Veremos lo que está allí con la muerte de Alf y por qué Iván le golpeó ;) Y entonces... ¡comienza la basura!_

¿Saben? Leyendo mas cosas de la antigua buena relación entre Rusia y EEUU... me entristece mucho al compararlo como están ahora ¡De verdad los estadounidenses amaban y confiaban ciegamente en los rusos! De verdad, no es broma, pongan en google "American-russian friends 1863" y les saldrán muchos artículos de esa "Relación Especial" perdida :(

¡Que vueltas da la vida! ¿Verdad?

 **Segunda Oportunidad**

Ivan no podía imaginar que estas dos semanas en los Estados Unidos serán capaces de convertirse en uno de los mejores momentos de su muy larga vida. Todos los días caminaba con Alfred. Fueron a un café y al cine, y, a veces, solo solían caminar por la calle. La ubicación no importaba, Braginsky disfrutaba de su compañía. Sentía que regresaba a la juventud, al pasado, cuando se llevaba muy bien con Estados Unidos, cuando se encontraron en el muelle tan cerca, que incluso las palmas de sus manos se rozaban en un toque, cuando se encontraban casi sin ropa para admirar las estrellas desde el balcón, cuando furtivamente entrelazaban su camino en las habitaciones entre sí y charlaban toda la noche en vuelo, quedandoce dormidos juntos.

Dios sabe, Rusia suprimió por un largo tiempo estas memorias, trató de meter todo profundamente dentro de si mismo, arrugando todas las imágenes como fotografías, ahogando todos los diálogos, cerrando a veces sus oídos, pero no podía aguantar más. Con cada sonrisa de Alfred, con cada palabra, con cada toque, cualquier gesto fugaz... perturbaba algo muy dentro de Ivan.

Y él dejó de luchar. Se quedó dormido, cediendo a los impulsos, permitiendoce más y más. Entre bromas coqueteando, no porque pretendía ser alguien que no era, sino porque _quería_ sostener la mano de otra persona. _Quería_ besar las mejillas bronceadas cubiertas de rubor, porque simplemente... _quería_. Se sentía libre de las obligaciones, de la responsabilidad, de todo. Ivan era un hombre en las últimas dos semanas, quería convencerse a sí mismo que lo era. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que todo poco a poco comenzó a salirse de control.

Y en los ojos de Alfred, por su parte, se llenaban de más y más calor, de sinceridad y confianza.

–¿Te vas mañana? –Preguntó en voz baja Jones. Ellos van de la mano como amantes adolescentes. Ivan se convence de que todo esto es absurdo.

–Sí –Se encoge Braginsky.

La mano ajena se encoge de una forma un poco más difícil.

–¿No volverás? –La voz sonó algo forzada, oyendoce de alguna manera casi... dolorosa. Ivan no recuerda por qué. Pero una vez más sentía esa extraña sensación de deja vu.

–Realmente no me gusta tu país –Se inicio con evasivas Braginsky, pero fue dado de baja.

–¿Y que es lo que no te gusta mi país? ¡EEUU es una de las grandes potencias! ¡Somos fuertes y económicos! Tenemos muchos lugares hermosos, gente buena y ,sobre todo, alegre ¡Realmente no se puede comparar con tu Rusia! –Alfred contesto, enojado.

La cabeza rusa hace clic y empieza a reírse. Porque eso es lo que habría hecho Estados Unidos. Inmediatamente corría a valerse por sí mismos, aunque estuviera fuera de lugar. Insultando con su frente en alto, mostrando el ceño fruncido y la mirada de un águila, lleno de confianza. A pesar de que siempre estaba listo para precipitarse en la batalla, por pocos enemigos se moverá desde ese punto. Todo esto era tan familiar que sentía estupor y mareos. Su mente se empeñaba en recobrar recuerdos, muchos recuerdos. Su mente se agitaba dentro de su cabeza. Rusia no se permitía pensar con sensatez.

–Confirmo lo que dices –Se trasladó a la retirada Braginsky, mirándolo– Me gusta Estados Unidos–.

Y sonaba tan bien, tan correcto.

–Me gusta... –Repitió, dirigiéndose al muchacho en un susurro–Me gusta mucho Estados Unidos–.

Ivan inesperadamente se inclina hacia adelante y cubre los labios de la otra persona. Y él mismo está asustado. Pero Alfred comienza suavemente a responder, tirando de él por el cuello. Braginsky ya no podía, ni quiere, evitarlo. Sus manos se apoyaron en los muslos, el corazón se acelera, respirando un poco mal en el camino. Se separaron suficientemente rápido, como se esperaba en el primer beso. Jones lo miro con esos grandes ojos azules tan brillantes, con tal reverencia y esperanza... que Ivan simplemente no podía negarse. Lo necesita, necesita este chico.

–Voy a estar aquí en aproximadamente un mes ¿Vas a esperarme?–.

–Por supuesto– Alfred sonríe.

Esa sonrisa le enfermaba el alma. Era algo muy malo. Acababa de cometer un error fatal. Deseo aullar como un lobo ¿Porque le había prometido eso? ¿Por qué? Se supone que debe ser un asunto pequeño. Solo pasaba unas semanas de descanso, pero... ¡¿Pareja?! ¡¿Con quien?! ¡Con Estados Unidos! ¡Con un hombre!

Y con estos pensamientos, Ivan pareció olvidar algo, algo muy importante. Pudiera ser un recuerdo que no valdría la pena, pero... la comunicación con Alfred le trae recuerdos _muy_ olvidados. Podría ser algo preocupante. Por mas que lo intentó Braginsky, no podía dejar de aferrarse a ese tema, parece que se le escapaba. Y en su cabeza rabiaba como un huracán. Lo que necesitaba era un consejo de alguien.

–Hola ¿Francis? Sí, lo siento, no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo... necesito ayuda...–.

 **O – O – O**

Estaban sentados en uno de los apartamentos más populares Bonnefoy. Un pequeño estudio de una habitación con vistas a la Torre Eiffel. Rusia voló donde él inmediatamente después de que el informo a las autoridades su culminación de su visita a los Estados Unidos. Francia tenia el café preparado, la casa arreglada y un aura amigable. Esta imagen era tan acogedora, tan calmante, que la tormenta se calmó en su cabeza, y las memorias de nuevo fueron depositan en el fondo.

–Bueno Vanya ¿Qué deseas? –Francis sonrió, dándole al hombre una taza con una bebida caliente–.

–Tengo un gran problema–.

–Bueno, lo he entendido por tu tono de voz preocupado...–.

–Creo que se me olvidó algo–.

Francis enarco una ceja, intrigado.

–¿Disculpa?–.

–Se me olvidó algo. Los recuerdos suben a la cabeza, pero no me acuerdo. Esto... esto se trata de Estados Unidos–.

Francia se congeló por un momento, luego maldijo suavemente en voz baja.

–¿No deberías haber estado borracho para recordarlo? Tu simplemente te fuiste–.

Rusia parpadeó confundido.

–¿Irme? ¿A donde?–.

–Lejos de todo lo que te recordara la muerte de América, por supuesto–.

En la sala colgaba una pausa incómoda. Francis respiraba con dificultad, moviendo la cabeza. Rusia, al parecer, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Iván, dime –Bonnefoy comenzó con cautela– ¿Qué recuerdas de tu relación con Estados Unidos?–.

Braginsky trago saliva.

–Bueno, aun lo recuerdo todavía cuando era una colonia. Vine al Reino Unido un par de veces y me hice su amigo. Él entonces era todavía un niño–.

–Entonces... –Francis asintió, para que continuara.

Rusia se sentía dentro de una sesión de un terapeuta. Bonnefoy lo estaba mirando a él y el hombre se sentía incómodo, pero trató de continuar durante los eventos en su mente. Curiosamente, sin embargo, era fácil de recordar. No era muy agradable, pero es fácil.

–Entonces tenia una gran cantidad de comunicación con él, especialmente cuando obtuvo la independencia. América incluso llegó a mi cuarto casi sin ropa para mí. Con frecuencia estábamos...–Ivan se encorvo, bajando la voz– Enamorados uno del otro–.

Francia se limitó a asentir. Todo esto, por supuesto, ya lo sabía. Lo recordaba perfectamente, los dos estaban siempre juntos entre sí, ni un paso los apartó, arrullando su amor por horas. Inglaterra en ese entonces estaba especialmente furioso. Oh ¡Era un buen momento!

–Entonces nos peleamos. Empecé una serie de revoluciones y, a continuación, Lenin llegó al poder... A menudo teníamos que luchar. Y luego estaba la Guerra Fría–.

Ambos países tragaron saliva. Ivan porque no le gusta recordar este período de tiempo y Francis, porque ver a las dos superpotencias llenos de ira no era una visión para los débiles del corazón.

–Cuando culmino la Guerra Fría, restauramos de forma gradual las relaciones bilaterales. Y parece que incluso tuvimos éxito en varias áreas, pero las probabilidades eran... Entonces... um... estallo la crisis y... ¿América había desaparecido?–.

Iván no podía recordar exactamente. Todos los recuerdos llegaban de forma inexacta. De forma incorrecta. No podía romper la pared, algo que sólo lo llenaba de dolor y confusión en su mente.

–¿No recuerdas nada de la muerte de Alfred? –Pregunto con sorpresa Bonnefoy–Bueno, no es de extrañar ¡Después de tanto beber!–.

–¿Beber? Bebí sólo en el día de su muerte –Afirmo indignado el ruso.

–¿En el día de su muerte? Vanya, querido, bebiste por tres años–.

La pared fue violada. Son sólo estas palabras y no tenía suficiente. Tres años. Braginsky no se separo de la botella en tres años. Estaba tratando de olvidarlo todo. Tres años de destrucción intencional de la conciencia. Y ahora de repente recordó. Las cosas comenzaron a caer en su lugar. Él quería estar con Alfred, le encantaba ¡Y Estados Unidos lo amaba, maldita sea!

Ivan agarró su cabeza que tronaba en un zumbido aterrador. En cada lugar encajaba la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, todo se aclaró y muy comprensible. Ahora Braginsky sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Si Estados Unidos está vivo ¿Por qué lo apartaría?

Él quiere estar con él. El _desea_ estar con el.

Francis se sentó mas cerca de Rusia, mirando la cara del ruso con preocupación.

–Ivan ¿por qué de repente decidiste recordar esto?–.

–Sólo... sólo fue Nueva York, me perturbo con recuerdos–.

Bonnefoy se alerto, mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad a los ojos. Había algo más. Algo que Ivan en algún momento habría llamado peligroso.


	7. Flashback Muerte de Estados Unidos

**Nota de la autora original:** " _Su autora esta muy feliz. Tomó un poco de un lugar, o mejor dicho, aún no hemos tomado, sino que han recibido los documentos, por lo que salió corriendo un buen capítulo. Bueno, en serio, esta retrospectiva me gusta más que todo el fanfic ¿Y si eliminan los capítulos restantes y dejan sólo a este? ;) En cualquier caso, espero sus preguntas. Y si, estoy escribiendo con la izquierda porque... escribir es algo que tengo cien por ciento algo olvidado._

 _PD: No beban, beber es malo_ ".

 **Para entender algunas partes del fanfic:** Rusia, cuando habla de revoluciones en su país, se refiere a la **Revolución rusa** (en ruso, Русская революция, _Rússkaya revolyútsiya_ ) que agrupa todos los sucesos que condujeron al derrocamiento del régimen zarista y a la instauración preparada de otro, leninista, a continuación, entre febrero y octubre de 1917, que llevó a la creación de la República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia. Un gran cambio de enormes proporciones que aun tiene consecuencias en nuestro planeta ¿No creen?

Otro punto es la **La crisis financiera rusa** (también llamada crisis del rublo o la gripe rusa) que golpeó Rusia el 17 de agosto de 1998. Esto dio lugar a que el gobierno ruso y el Banco Central ruso devaluaran el rublo y el incumplimiento de su deuda. La crisis tuvo graves repercusiones en las economías de muchos países vecinos. Los años 90 no fueron buenos para Rusia :(

Natasha es la forma rusa cariñosa de llamar a Natalia.

 **Espero que les guste mi traducción.** Me tomo 2 días enteros traducirlo, pero sobretodo, entenderlo. En algunas partes coloque frases lo mas cercanas al texto original (Les aseguro que del ruso al castellano hay MUCHA diferencia).

 **Flashback "Muerte de Estados Unidos"**

 **Hace 22 Años...**

La conferencia terminó y la sala de reuniones se vacío lentamente. Los países, inestablemente, dejaron sus asientos. La Crisis los había tomado por sorpresa. Y casi en la tumba, en el frío silencio, se podían escuchar los suspiros y una tos dolorosa, el dolor de una garganta y los pulmones. Todos tenían la culpa en todo caso, pero no sí mismo, como, de hecho, y siempre lo manifestaba. Y debido a esto, el ambiente era extrañamente incómodo, tenso, y los países estaban irritados. Iván decidió sentarse y esperar hasta que todos salieran.

El se sentía un poco mejor, a pesar de que hubo casos de recaída, o peor aún, pero no eran para tanto. El problema para Rusia no era la caída tanto la economía como el Estado de Bienestar, sino el número de personas insatisfechas, algo que provocaba muchos más problemas. Las tiendas estaban vacías, en los estantes no persistía aún la baja calidad de la mayoría de los productos (Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de mercancías peligrosas). Braginsky temía que fuese necesario introducir bonos. Y a continuación, sólo esperar el descontento de las masas... Y allí, ver acercarse una revolución, algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Rusia, aburrido, miro alrededor de la habitación. Todos se han ido, a excepción de uno: Estados Unidos. Ahí detuvo su mirada. El muchacho tonto, que persistentemente lo molestaba en sus narices hasta lo último, se hallaba reducido casi a la parte inferior. Ivan deseo sinceramente ayudarlo, pero... ¿Que debe hacer, si están todos en la misma posición y tenían que confiar sólo en sí mismos?

El estadounidense se hallaba tumbado con la cabeza sobre la mesa, jadeando. Cerca de el estaban esparcidos algunos documentos, intercalados con pañuelos manchados de sangre. Braginsky fue donde Alfred y suavemente sacudió su hombro.

–Hey, la reunión terminó ¿De acuerdo?–.

Jones se quejó y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con unos ojos descoloridos que perturbaban a cualquier humano.

–Oh, Rusia–Sonrió con frialdad– Yo-Yo sé que ha terminado. Pero... me siento como una mierda–.

Ivan sacudió la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Ese chico paso a través de la Gran Depresión, por no hablar de la enorme cantidad de epidemias... pero aun así seguía siendo tan débil a veces, al igual que un niño. Sin embargo, si comparamos la edad de Rusia y la de Estados Unidos, Jones era realmente más estúpido que el a su edad, además de ser un adolescente demasiado ambicioso, que, por desgracia, sabía la crueldad de la vida.

–¿Tan mal estas?– Le dijo, en un inútil intento de consolarlo–Es necesario esperar, las cosas van a mejorar pronto–.

–¿De qué? ¿Has visto las previsiones?–.

–Sí. Pero... verte así es lo que muchos desean ¿Toda tu vida te has arrastrado y arrastrado para este momento y darles ese gusto? No lo creo, por muy tonto que seas– Rusia alegremente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Alfred ,y sonrió un poco más sincero, haciendo que EEUU también sonriera dentro de si.

El pecho de Estados Unidos se hizo más cálido. No es suficiente su apoyo. Jones, a pesar de todo, trata de ser él mismo. El Héroe ¿Que siempre dice? No importa cuántos problemas resuelvas, si alguna vez no habías salvado el corazón de otra persona, no estabas luchando por la justicia.

Era hora de demostrarlo.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo– Pronto reconoció Estados Unidos, y en sus ojos había una gravedad alarmante.

Braginsky quito su mano, guardando en su memoria el tacto de sus rizos suaves. Hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba cavar con su nariz en el cabello del muchacho e ir a dormir, inhalando el olor débil del océano y de algo dulce. Fue una época gloriosa. Ivan ahora lo habría vuelto a hacer, con mucho gusto para el. Pero la memoria no borra fácilmente una Carrera Armamentista ni una Guerra Fría, ni las numerosas quejas con que se habían acusado mutuamente, arraigando profundamente en su corazón.

–¿De que?–.

–Creo que dejare de existir pronto– Alfred exhala en silencio.

–No seas ridículo, estás exagerando–Frunce el ceño Rusia.

–No, en serio. Veo lo que está sucediendo en mi país, y si esto sigue así, no durare mucho tiempo–.

–¿No estas tratando de convencerme siempre de que los EEUU son un gran país con grandes personas que lo conforman? ¿Y dónde está tu confianza? América, vamos, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces ¿No recuerdas cuando te subestimaban? ¿No te auto proclamabas un héroe, la salvación de todos los males, incluyéndome a mí? Deja de agravar la situación, y calmate ¿De acuerdo?–.

Ivan lo soltó en un mismo espíritu, porque estaba un poco enojado _¿El chico está dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente? ¿Y ese tonto ganó la Guerra Fría? ¡Que recoja su medalla!_

América por su parte quedo fascinado mirando a Rusia, no es algo común que el ruso anime a alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien es como él. Jones sonrió muy suavemente, y de alguna manera condescendiente, susurro solamente un "si tu lo dices".

Y luego se acercó, besando a Iván.

El beso fue uno fugaz, casi efímero, y Alfred inmediatamente se retiró, mirando los ojos asombrados delante de el.

–¿Tienes fiebre?–Ivan dijo esto muy en serio, llegando a tocar la frente de la otra persona con el dorso de la mano.

De lo contrario ¿De donde vino? Recientemente, tenían una "buena" relación. Empezaron a comunicarse mejor, por supuesto, pero Rusia confiaba en que todos sus sentimientos quedaban en el pasado, incluyendo los sentimientos de Alfred. Ni siquiera ha tratado de mostrar simpatía y de repente subió a besarlo sin razones de peso.

Jones se lesionó la cara de sus manos, haciendo fuerza con la mesa para no caerse, mirando a Ivan.

–Te amo, idiota. Durante todo este tiempo, darling. Es posible que rías, pero esto es lo que tenía que decir, en caso de que ya no tenga una oportunidad–.

–¿Y que me ofreces a mí con este reconocimiento?–Rusia sonrió.

–Vivir con ello– Murmuró con tristeza EEUU.

Braginsky se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Seguro se debía a la temperatura del chico ¿Donde estaba Inglaterra cuando se le necesitaba? En cualquier caso, no le creía. Actualmente le creería mas un tipo de declaración como esa al drama en sus películas favoritas.

Estados Unidos ya estaba en la puerta, con mucha dificultad, encontrandoce una vez mas con Iván.

–Ven a pasar, por lo menos–.

–Déjame en paz, ya lo conseguiré– Se despidió con un gesto Alfred, a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

–¿Incluso si tu auto y tu equipo te están esperando?–.

–Sí, te puedes ir–.

Rusia respiro con dificultad, pero no lo contradijo. Mejor era por ahora dejar a Alfred solo. Hablaría con él cuando se despierte de su fiebre. Iván estaba seguro de que él mismo se reiría de sus propias palabras. Braginsky nunca ha estado tan mal.

Y en la próxima reunión, Estados Unidos no llego.

Fue entonces cuando Iván pasó a una extraña inquietud. De repente, el hombre realmente sentía que la condición de Alfred empeoraría y sus palabras eran sinceras. Sin embargo, Braginsky trató de no pensar en ello. Le bastaba con saber, mirando hacia afuera, que lo mas probable es que ni siquiera llegara a mayores. Le sobraba experiencia de ese tipo. Rusia pensó así por un mes, hasta que se enteró acerca de los disturbios en Estados Unidos. Entonces él finalmente decidió llamar al muchacho, para saber si todo estaba bajo su control.

Cuando el teléfono lo tomó Francia, Iván sintió que de alguna manera le dio un vuelco en su interior.

–Hola Ivan–Con cansancio, lo saludó Bonnefoy.

¿Por que Francis se encontraba en el apartamento de Alfred? En realidad, no se llevan bien, pero... ¿Y si visitaba al chico? Sabia que había 2 posibilidades para que el francés se encontrase ahí: O fue llamado por Matthew, o Inglaterra se hallaba tan desesperado, que él le pidió que fuera. Y por Dios, Ivan esperaba que fuera por la primera opción.

–Hey, Francis, me gustaría hablar con Estados Unidos–.

Hubo una ligera vacilación en el otro extremo, luego una respiración pesada.

–Es poco probable que salga y te conteste. Ahora está en una condición muy mala–.

Rusia se tensó, agrietandoce un poco en el medio.

–¿Qué le ha pasado?–.

–No podrá soportar el mes que viene–.

Al otro lado del teléfono se oye la voz de Inglaterra y Francis se despide apresuradamente.

–Espera ¿Puedo ir yo?–.

–No creo que sea una buena idea... ¿Por qué?–.

Al ver que no tenia sentido seguir con la conversación, Rusia culmino la llamada.

Ivan colgó con un sonido desagradable, enterrando luego sus manos en su pelo.

Hace un mes, en la última cumbre, esperaba que apareciera Estados Unidos. Pero Alfred no llego ese día. Sentía realmente que se caería pronto, todo eso era tan grave y persistente... y francamente ¿Enserio Braginsky? ¿Burlarse de sus sentimientos? ¿Humillar el impulso sincero de un alma abriendoce?

Rusia se sentía muy mal.

De repente no pudo evitar pensar ¿Que llegara a suceder con Estados Unidos? ¿Y si... él realmente no sobreviviera? No, claro que no puede pensar así, pero... Tenía que saber que Iván no quería ofenderlo. No quería lastimarlo. Si hubiese sabido que estaba tan mal, Braginsky sin duda lo hubiese ayudado, apoyándolo, pero no hizo nada. El no sabía que realmente estaba tan mal, no sabía que el muchacho no dramatizaba.

Pero como saben, la ignorancia no es excusa.

Rusia dolorosamente dirigió su mirada por la habitación. Y entonces se levanto de un salto, tomando una cartera y las llaves, encontrandoce fuera de la casa, para agarrar un taxi al aeropuerto.

Estados Unidos se había desvaneció de manera significativa, desde la última llegada de Iván. Él diría, descorazonado, que le recordaba la atmósfera anterior al colapso de la Unión Soviética. Y lo que es peor. Ivan encontró el apartamento de Alfred rápidamente de memoria, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Pensando fugazmente, decidió que se podría encontrar en la Casa de Campo. Y estaba en lo cierto. Cerca de la pequeña casa de campo había dos coches. Uno de número canadiense y otro americano, obviamente contratados. Alfred fue traído hasta aquí, estaban seguros de que era incapaz de alcanzar una mejora.

Rusia se recuperó, llamando a la puerta. Durante mucho tiempo nadie le abrió, pero luego en el Ojo Mágico sobresalío Canadá, asomandoce tras la puerta. Se veía muy mal. Sus ojeras se encontraban bajo los ojos de color azul grisáceo descoloridos y sus mejillas estaban febrilmente rojas. Sin embargo, todo ese dolor no fue sorprendente. Matt miró alrededor del invitado sorpresa y lo dejó pasar en silencio, al parecer, después de haber decidido que Rusia, Gran Bretaña y Francia se entenderán sin el.

Ivan entró en la casa, e inmediatamente sintió el olor acre de algunos medicamentos, sin contar los insultos y maldiciones desde el segundo piso. La voz era ronca y cansada. Y entonces la gente de arriba bajo hacia la planta baja, para saber quién estaba allí.

Ivan los recibió en silencio, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas de los dos hombres.

–¿Qué has olvidado aquí?– Ignorando toda educación, Arthur preguntó irritado.

–Vine a visitar Alfred– Rusia se encogió de hombros, manteniendo un tono tranquilo.

–¿Qué o quién te lo permite?– Entrecerró los ojos de forma venenosa Inglaterra, bloqueando el paso a las escaleras.

–¿Tienes algún derecho de no dejarme pasar?– Frunció el ceño depredadoramente Braginsky– Tu, por lo que yo sé, no estas ni siquiera cerca del propietario de esta casa–.

Francis se tenso, anunciando una tormenta, y él le indicó a Canadá que fuera a otra habitación. Él miró con cautela a la pareja, y decidió seguir el consejo.

–Ese niño ingrato podrá decir lo que quiera, pero ahora necesita mi ayuda–.

–Oh ¿Por lo que ahora se despertaron tus instintos de padre? Conmovedor, pero no me interesa eso. Necesito hablar con Estados Unidos–.

–¿Por qué decidiste que él quiere verte?–.

–¿Ha dicho lo contrario?–.

La temperatura en la habitación se redujo drásticamente, Bonnefoy se estremeció, frotándose las manos. A el también le pareció mal. Había demasiados problemas, Estados Unidos estaba desapareciendo ante nuestros ojos y parecía cada vez mas imposible verlo levantarse por sus propios pies. Pero ahora había llegado Rusia, trayendo problemas extra, a pesar de que Francia también le pidió que no llegara todavía.

–No me fío de ti. Tal vez... decidiste llegar hasta aquí para regodearse por la memoria de los noventa–.

–¡¿Porque me agarras?! Déjame subir Inglaterra. Si tu no quieres, me veré obligado a hacerlo–.

–Hablaras con él cuando se ponga mejor, pero ahora...–.

–Si– Le espetó roto Ivan –Si se pone mejor–.

En el pasillo hubo una pausa. Inglaterra desdeñosamente examino el hombre de pies a cabeza, y escupió:

–¡Fuera de aquí!–.

–Tu no sabes ni una maldita cosa, bastardo arrogante– Gruñó Ivan, elevando la voz– Alfred me dijo que no podía aguantar. Quiero hablar con él, y en caso de que no lo hagas...–.

–¡Cierra la boca!–.

Ivan dio un par de pasos, frotándose el labio roto por el puñetazo recibido. Inglaterra limpió en su camisa sus nudillos ensangrentados.

–¡Fuera de aquí! No quiero escuchar tus tonterías, bastardo–.

Rusia enfurecido se precipitó hacia adelante, donde Arthur, pero Francis lo bloqueó. Ivan ,insultando, dio un paso atrás, considerándolo una traición. Entonces el hombre se volvió bruscamente y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Esperaba que estuviese equivocado y Estados Unidos volviera en sí, siendo capas aún de hablar con él. Tenia la esperanza de que Inglaterra -Con su estúpido complejo de hermano mayor- seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal que... no, le resultaba furioso mencionarlo: Conseguir un resultado favorable y no adverso para Alfred. Iván deseaba más que nada estar equivocado.

Una semana después, le notificaron: Estados Unidos falleció.

Braginsky camino alrededor de la habitación, como un animal herido, intentando encontrar un lugar para sí mismo. Le carecía el aire, le ardían los ojos y el corazón le dolía tanto que ya no sentía ningún dolor. Rusia se culpaba a sí mismo en todas partes.

Alfred vino a él, abierto, con experiencias compartidas. Mostró su miedo, algo que hizo en raras ocasiones, pero Iván no pudo adecuadamente apoyarlo. Tal vez, le hubiera podido ayudar, incluso pudo haberle creído, tratándolo suavemente. O pudo consolarlo, decirle que Alfred era fuerte y podía manejarlo, Rusia le hubiera dado un par de consejos ¡Braginsky también se había enterado sobre la enfermedad de Jones antes que nadie! ¡Tuvo que hacer algo!

Pero en lugar de comprender al muchacho de corazón, literalmente se rió de su confesión, algo que fue muy malo para el enfermo. Tal vez Alfred luego se puso peor, tal vez... él realmente perdió la fe en sí mismo, se rindió. Incluso cuando Rusia se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, él no fue lo suficientemente persistente como para disculparme con América, decirle que no está solo, que Ivan estará allí para el, que le ayudará y luego los dos van a salir adelante. Al final ¡Qué demonios! él podría decir que también esta enamorado de él, escupiendo en la Guerra Fría, no preocupando mas por todas las diferencias para el resto de esta política en su conjunto...

Sin siquiera mencionarlo, Braginsky sintió que en sus ojos circulaban y fluían lágrimas. No había llorado durante años, tal vez, desde el reinado de los Romanov, o incluso más tiempo.

–" _¿Y que me ofreces a mí con este reconocimiento?_ "–Se hizo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez–" _Vivir con ello_ "–Estados Unidos estaba en lo correcto. Iván con esa culpa y ese dolor... lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Natalia corrió tan pronto como se enteró de la noticia. Ella entró en la habitación de su hermano y vio cómo lloró, no atreviendoce a mas. Rusia lloraba como un niño, secándose las gotas saladas de sus mejillas, mordiéndose los labios y sollozando. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a él, abrazando sus hombros, tirando de él.

–Vanya, no te preocupes, todo estará bien– Susurra suavemente, acunándolo, tratando de apaciguarlo de alguna manera.

–Y-yo soy culpable, Natasha– Coaccionado, susurro en respuesta– Siento tanto no estar frente a él–.

–No hiciste nada– Bielorrusia negó con la cabeza, besando la parte superior del cabello color ceniza enmarañado.

–Tenía que hacer algo...–Delirante, susurra Ivan–Tenía que...–

Ella lo pone en la cama cuidadosamente, antes de ir allí. Esperaba que el hombre se calmara, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y su corazón sangraba por dentro.

–Me encantaba Natasha– Ivan solloza, aferrándose a su hermana tan desesperadamente, de forma tan apretada, que sin duda le saldrían contusiones en la espalda. Pero ella no lo repelía.

–Lo sé–Ella sonríe tristemente–Lo sé–.

Rusia se mantuvo acostado por mucho tiempo. Hasta que cayo la noche, Bielorrusia no se quedo dormida, todavía abrazando los hombros de su hermano. Ivan miraba en algún lugar en el techo, deseando sólo poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, olvidar el dolor, hacer algo para que sus pulmones sigan expirando oxigeno.

Él suavemente salio de la habitación y al día siguiente se encerró en su oficina, silenciando su dolor en el alcohol. Las hermanas fueron las primeras que le pidieron desesperadamente salir de allí, luego vino Francia, ocurriendo el mismo resultado, este envió a Inglaterra, obteniendo peores resultados. El Gobierno llegó de forma natural y, al parecer, Gilbert incluso le pidió no hacer el tonto. Braginsky no estaba seguro si... en la mitad de las visitas que no recibió, bebió tanto que cualquier persona normal hubiese muerto. Cuando trataban de romper la puerta, Rusia amenazó con algo relacionado consigo mismo, y sus hermanas, con sus propios problemas, se negaron a tomar medidas decisivas.

Dejaron alimentos para Iván en la puerta, a veces algo de ropa de abrigo para cambiar. Pero nadie pudo abrir la puerta, nadie lo pudo atrapar. Aunque Rusia bebía mucho alcohol, nadie sabía de dónde lo sacaba.

Para Iván, bebiendo fue todo mas fácil, sólo para escapar de los problemas. No sentía nada, a veces se olvidaba de su nombre y casi no lloraba, incluso algunas veces no sabia exactamente por qué estaba llorando. Y este estado de "felicidad", continuó. Las botellas mantenían toda la sala llena. Rusia así dejó de pensar, no sabía si era la mañana o la noche, que época del año o un año en general. Braginsky fue empeorando cada vez más, comprendiendo poco lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, actuando por reflejo, al nivel de los instintos.

Sólo cuando oyó detrás de la puerta una voz llorando, muy familiar para el, su cerebro se dio cuenta, intentado acercarse a ella, porque... aunque lo lamentaba, no podía recordar por qué.

Llegó a la puerta en cuatro patas, abriéndola, mirando con ojos nublados a la pobre chica, y con las manos torpes la atrajo hacia él.

–Ayúdame–.

Aproximadamente por un mes fue al Dropper, eliminando el alcohol que tenia en la sangre. Sin embargo, el país era muy tenaz, por lo que Ivan se levantó rápidamente y se puso de pie. Y tan pronto como él fue capaz de pensar con claridad, inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar para la economía del país, haciéndosele difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los países trataron de no tartamudear cuando le comentaban sobre Estados Unidos cuando todavía vivía, preguntandoce solamente si Braginsky era consciente de la muerte de Alfred al observarlo tan... tranquilo. Y Rusia, sin parpadear, dijo que Jones murió a causa de la crisis.

Bielorrusia y Francia exhalaron con alivio, pensando que Rusia ha abandonado finalmente su sentimiento de culpa, pero el hombre, por desgracia, simplemente no podía recordar lo que había pasado.

Y sólo de vez en cuando, buscando en la cumbre el espacio vacío de Estados Unidos, Ivan sintió una sensación de cosquilleo extraña en el pecho, algo parecido cuando el cuerpo recordaba algo.


End file.
